KH-2002
|altername = Khaybar |type = Assault rifle |designer = Defense Industries Organization |origin = |source = Mileage Auction |price = $2850 |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damage = *Auto: *Burst: |damageB = *Auto: *Burst: |damageC = *Auto: *Burst: |accuracy = 87% |recoil = 17% |rateoffire = 91% |weightloaded = 8% |knockback = 14% |stun = 47% |magazine = 30 / 90 |fire = *Automatic *3-round burst |ammotype = |reloadtime = 3.0 seconds |addon = |system = kh2002 }}Khaybar KH-2002 is an Iranian grade assault rifle in Counter-Strike Online. Overview Firstly introduced in 2002, this is an Iranian assault rifle fed with 30 rounds of 5.56 NATO. It can be fired in 3-round burst fire mode for long range engagement. Advantages *High damage *High accuracy *Low recoil for an assault rifle *High rate of fire *Light weight *High magazine size *Has 3-round burst mode *Short reloading time *Quite cheap Disadvantages *Low rate of fire in burst fire mode *Obtainable through events only Release date *South Korea: 12 May 2016. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 17 May 2016. *China/Japan: 18 May 2016. *CSN:Z: 8 June 2016. *Indonesia: 19 October 2016 Obtaining procedure SK= ; First event This weapon can be obtained for free when playing in Nexon PC Bang, only during the event period. ; Second event This weapon can be obtained by participating in Kill Point event: *When logging in for the first time, player will receive the KH-2002 (7 days). *Each time achieving 500 kill points with the KH-2002 (7 days), the duration will be extended to 100 days (maximum 10 times proceeding during event period). *KH-2002 status can be changed to permanent after possessing it for 1000 days. *Duration Extender can be used to extend the KH-2002 in possession. *Only count in rooms with 4 players and above. |-| TW/HK/CN/JP= ; First event This weapon can be obtained for free when playing in internet cafe, only during the event period. ; Second event This weapon can be obtained by participating in Kill Point event: *When logging in for the first time, player will receive the KH-2002 (7 days). *Each time achieving 500 kill points with the KH-2002 (7 days), the duration will be extended to 100 days (maximum 10 times proceeding during event period). *KH-2002 status can be changed to permanent after possessing it for 1000 days. *Duration Extender can be used to extend the KH-2002 in possession. *Only count in rooms with 4 players and above. |-| CSN:Z= ; First event This weapon can be obtained by participating in 'Be the first 50' event: first 50 players who reach level 78 will receive the KH-2002 for permanent. ; Second event An event was held on September 19, 2019 that allowed players to obtain Event Reward Boxes for completing daily missions. On the 3rd, 6th, and 9th days of this event, this weapon could be chosen for permanent. Comparison to FAMAS ; Positive *Higher damage (+1) *Lower recoil (-1%) *Higher stun power *Higher magazine size (+5) *Can be purchased by both teams ; Neutral *Same rate of fire (91%) *Same knockback power *Same ammo type (5.56 NATO) *Both have 3-round burst mode *Same reloading time (3s) ; Negative *More expensive (+$600) *Lower accuracy (-3%) *Heavier (+3%) *Obtainable through events only Gallery kh2002 viewmodel.png|View model kh2002 hud.png|HUD icon File:Kh2002_poster_korea.jpg|South Korea poster File:Kh2002twhk.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Kh2002chinapos.jpg|China poster 2016_0608_0003_29_0.jpg|Obtained from Event Shooting sound File:China Trailer - SKULL Blood Paint & KH-2002 File:(CSO) KH-2002 File:카스온라인 KH-2002 사용영상 CSO KH-2002 Trivia *This is the first Iranian weapon to be introduced in Counter-Strike Online. *The cocking sound is similar to M16A1 Veteran's. *After over three years, this was finally re-released in Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies. Before the September 19, 2019 update, less than 10 copies existed. External link *KH-2002 at Wikipedia. Category:Assault rifle Category:Weapons Category:5.56mm user Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:Weapons with 3-round burst functions